woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Notable Groups 2
Guild - Armada Armada is an unkown guild with only one known member, who was found wandering around the northern parts of the game world, in the city of Rachel. Guild - Eternal Despair Eternal Despair is the main guild of a trio of guilds including Eternal Anguish and Eternal Misery. The guilds are run by a human player named Chrome. All three guilds have a strong PvE focus and do a great deal of mission-running, grinding, and raiding. As such, the guilds are fairly versed in siege combat and coordinated attacks. The main guild, Eternal Despair, holds the highest-level and most prominent members, and sits around 45-50 individuals. Misery is a transitionary guild where the most players reside, close to 200. Anguish is the newbie guild which primarily focuses on recruiting lower-level players and showing them the ropes. Anguish sits around 80 members. Located in Prontera. Guild - Foe Paws This is the guild of our player cast. Run by the nerdy and reclusive Eden Sommer, it is a small guild of some 30 players that enjoy adventuring across the land in search of obscure lore and quests. Despite its appearances, the guild is not as well-knit as some would think, and Eden sometimes refers to the guild's base as the "Island of Misfit Toys." Some believe the guild to be very welcoming of all flavors of players, but in truth the guild leader just couldn't be buggered to check up on what her officers have been doing most of the time. Located in Geffen (Éclair Heights). Guild - Immortals The Immortals guild is led by Rackham, a noted PKKer tengu. The second-in-command for the guild is a male neko named Punkbutter Panama. The guild is a fairly well-known group that focuses on combatting other players, although their fighting is limited to known PKers and red-name players. The guild is quite aggressive and not known to coordinate with other players if they can help it. Immortals is made up of less than 50 members, due to their elite culture. Located in Payon. Guild - The Jellowags More commonly referred to as "Crewenburg and his Jellowags," The Jellowags is a peaceful "sea-faring" guild based out of Alberta. The guild itself isn't seen very often, as they've apparently taken the oceans as their terrain. Since they're one of the only known groups that has easy access to ships and passage across the water, they don't associate with many land-based groups except to trade. The Jellowags apparently took to the water early on and established a presence there, considering it a safe area they could keep control of. The theme of the guild is jolly, happy-go-lucky pirates. The Jellowags have a bit over 150 members. Located in Alberta and the East Ocean. Guild - Kaffee Drachen No one knows where they came from, but the coffee dragons are the best at making coffee anywhere in the MMO. People come from miles around just to visit their little corner stores filled with adorable dragons making coffee. Whether you like traditional, espresso, or cold-brew, the coffee dragons are ready to serve. They also control the market for coffee beans from Comodo to Al de Baran. Seriously, screw Windfall and Bombastic. They got nothing on adorable dragons making coffee. Guild - VAS Disbanded VAS, which is not known to stand for anything but is always presented in all caps, was a well-known PKers guild. Like most PKing groups, they were based around the area of the Sograt desert and roamed most of the unclaimed areas, especially Morroc. The guild employed a great deal of yellow and red name players to hassle players and demand money for passage through certain areas. The guild also used a few green-name players to conduct trades and move supplies through major cities. VAS had over 1000 members, most of them very low-level and uncoordinated, before being broken up during the great battle in Geffen. Around 300 of the members were killed outright, with the rest fleeing or being apprehended and turned in. The guild was officially disbanded when the leader, Vastidious Nostravas, died in battle. Guild - Whispers A relatively newly formed guild, Whispers controls the information trade within the game thus far, with members ranging from bards, to thieves to a variety of spell casters talented in infiltration or illusion. While the guild seems to have some loose ties to the Windfall merchant guild, they operate quietly in the shadows of every major city...dealing with anyone who has the coin to pay for something they 'really' want to know. Player information and locations, raid details, item drops or just who to look for when it comes to getting good deals on gear sales or purchases, Whispers guild members are who you look for and more often then not, they will find you if you're looking for them. The guild is run by a human thaumaturgist named "Roah", a girl who seems far older then her game avatar lets on. Located in Comodo. Guild - Windfall Windfall is an economy/merchant guild run by Hyacinth, a female human. The guild is not designed with a great deal of combat-oriented individuals, and most of the members focus their time on crafting and industry. As a result, Windfall has a very large monetary pull in the game. Windfall is one of the larger guilds, having an estimated 250 members. Located in Prontera.